computeranimated_filmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Toy Story
Toy Story is a 1995 American computer-animated adventure comedy film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The feature-film directorial debut of John Lasseter, it was the first feature-length film to be entirely computer-animated, as well as the first feature film from Pixar. The screenplay was written by Joss Whedon, Andrew Stanton, Joel Cohen, and Alec Sokolow from a story by Lasseter, Stanton, Pete Docter, and Joe Ranft. The film features music by Randy Newman, and was executive-produced by Steve Jobs and Edwin Catmull. The film features the voices of Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Don Rickles, Wallace Shawn, John Ratzenberger, Jim Varney, Annie Potts, R. Lee Ermey, John Morris, Laurie Metcalf, and Erik von Detten. Taking place in a world where anthropomorphic toys come to life when humans are not present, its plot focuses on the relationship between an old-fashioned pull-string cowboy doll named Woody and an astronaut action figure, Buzz Lightyear, as they evolve, from rivals competing for the affections of their owner Andy Davis, to friends who work together to be reunited with him after being separated. Following the success of Pixar's 1988 short film Tin Toy, the company was approached by Disney to produce a computer-animated feature film, told from a small toy's perspective. Lasseter, Stanton, and Docter wrote early story treatments, which were rejected by Disney, who wanted the film's tone to be "edgier". After several disastrous story reels, production was halted and the script was rewritten to better reflect the tone and theme Pixar desired: "toys deeply want children to play with them, and ... this desire drives their hopes, fears, and actions". The studio, then consisting of a relatively small number of employees, produced the film under only minor financial constraints. Toy Story was released in theaters on November 22, 1995, and was the highest-grossing film during its opening weekend, eventually earning over $373 million at the worldwide box office. It was positively reviewed by critics and audiences, who praised the technical innovation of the 3D animation, the wit and thematic sophistication and originality of the screenplay and story, Newman's musical score, characters and the voice performances of Hanks and Allen; it is considered by many to be one of the best animated films ever made. The film received three Academy Award nominations, including Best Original Screenplay, Best Original Score, and Best Original Song, for "You've Got a Friend in Me", as well as winning a Special Achievement Academy Award.6 In 2005, its first year of eligibility, it was inducted into the National Film Registry for being "culturally, historically, or aesthetically significant". Plot In a world where toys are living things who pretend to be lifeless when humans are present, a group of toys, owned by six-year-old Andy Davis, are caught off-guard when Andy's birthday party is moved up a week, as Andy, his mother, and infant sister Molly, are preparing to move the following week. The toys' leader and Andy's favorite toy, a pull-string cowboy doll named Sheriff Woody, organizes the other toys, including Bo Peep the shepherdess, Mr. Potato Head, Rex the Dinosaur, Hamm the Piggy Bank, and Slinky Dog, into a scouting mission. Green army men, led by Sarge, spy on the party, and report the results to the others via baby monitors. The toys are relieved when the party appears to end with none of them having been replaced, but then Andy receives a surprise gift – a Buzz Lightyear action figure, who thinks he is an actual space ranger. Buzz impresses the other toys with his various features, and Andy begins to favor him, making Woody feel left out. As Andy prepares for a family outing at Pizza Planet, his mother allows him to bring one toy. Fearing Andy will choose Buzz, Woody attempts to trap Buzz behind a desk, but ends up accidentally knocking him out a window, and the other toys rebel against Woody by accusing him of knocking Buzz out of jealousy. Before they can exact revenge, Andy takes Woody instead and leaves for Pizza Planet. When the family stops for gas, Woody finds that Buzz has hitched a ride on the car as well, and fight, only to find the family has left without them. They manage to make their way to the restaurant by stowing away on a pizza delivery truck, where Buzz, still thinking he is a real space ranger, despite Woody's attempts to convince him otherwise, gets them stuck in a crane game, where they are salvaged by Andy's mischievous neighbor, Sid Phillips. Woody attempts to escape from Sid's house, but Buzz, finally realizing he is a toy after watching a Buzz Lightyear TV ad, sinks into despondency. Sid plans to launch Buzz on a firework rocket, but his plans are delayed by a thunderstorm. Woody tells Buzz about the joy he can bring to Andy as a toy, restoring his confidence. The next day, Woody and Sid's mutant toy creations rescue Buzz just as Sid is about to launch the rocket and scare Sid into no longer abusing toys by coming to life in front of him, and he runs into his house screaming in horror. Woody and Buzz then leave Sid's house just as Andy and his family drive away toward their new home. The duo tries to make it to the moving truck, but Sid's dog, Scud, sees them, and gives chase. Buzz gets left behind while saving Woody from Scud, and Woody tries rescuing him with Andy's RC car, but the other toys, thinking Woody eliminated RC as well, attack and toss him off the truck. Having evaded Scud, Buzz and RC retrieve Woody, and continue after the truck. Upon seeing Woody and Buzz together on RC, the other toys realize their mistake, and try to help them get back aboard, but RC's batteries become depleted, stranding them. Woody ignites the rocket on Buzz's back, and manages to throw RC into the truck before they soar into the air. Buzz opens his wings to free himself from the rocket before it explodes, gliding with Woody to land safely into a box in the car, right next to Andy. On Christmas Day, at their new house, Woody and Buzz stage another reconnaissance mission to prepare for the new toy arrivals. As Woody jokingly asks what might be worse than Buzz, they discover Andy's new gift is a puppy, and the two share a worried smile. Voice cast * Tom Hanks as Woody, a pull-string cowboy doll. * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear, a space ranger action figure and Woody's rival, who later becomes his best friend. * Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head, a cynical potato-shaped doll with put-together pieces on his body. * Jim Varney as Slinky Dog, a dachshund slinky toy. * Wallace Shawn as Rex, a nervous green Tyrannosaurus figurine. * John Ratzenberger as Hamm, a smart-talking piggy bank. * Annie Potts as Bo Peep, a porcelain shepherdess doll and Woody's love interest. * John Morris as Andy, Woody and Buzz's owner. * Erik von Detten as Sid, Andy's next door neighbor, who tortures toys for his own amusement. * Laurie Metcalf as Mrs. Davis, Andy's mother. * R. Lee Ermey as Sergeant, the leader of a large troop of plastic green army men. * Sarah Freeman as Hannah, Sid's younger sister. * Penn Jillette as the Buzz Lightyear TV commercial announcer. Category:Computer-animated films Category:1990s computer-animated films Category:Pixar films Category:1990s Pixar films Category:Films about toys Category:1990s films about toys Category:Toy Story Category:Toy Story films